


Teru Teru Bozu

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Second Year Suga and Daichi, daisuga - Freeform, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days turned steamy. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teru Teru Bozu

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining hard in my country... And then I saw this wonderful art by @chiihun in tumblr. And the idea just hits me...
> 
> The story is set on Daichi and Suga's second year of high school. So here's the muse for this fanfic: (from http://chiihun.tumblr.com)

*******************************************************

 

It was Daichi's fault really. Instead of being snuggled in his warm comfy bed on a harsh rainy day like this, here he is stuck in the classroom on SATURDAY!

"Come on now Suga. I said I'm sorry." Daichi said hoping against all hopes that Suga forgives him now but the "hmph" he heard complete with a cold shoulder is definitely not the answer he is hoping.

Daichi sighed and he scratched the back of his neck. Wondering how to make Suga not angry at him anymore.

If you're wondering how Daichi got into this kind of situation it goes like this.

Yesterday both of them decided that they want to do some extra training before everyone comes so they woke up super early. There was a light rain but they didn't mind. When they are almost near the gym Suga and Daichi received a message from their captain saying that practice is cancelled because the gym is unusable at the moment. They both frowned at that. Where are they going to practice?

"Wanna hang out in my place?" Daichi offered for innocent reasons of course! Nothing suspicious about that. Though deep inside he secretly wants to celebrate in joy because he can have some alone time with Suga.

Suga agreed with a smile and when they are about to head out of the school the storm got worst! The wind is so strong that they feel that their umbrella will be blown over and also the rain is so heavy.

"Let's just take shelter in the classrooms!! We can't go home in this storm!!" Suga yelled at Daichi because of the loud rain who nodded in agreement and the two of them run inside.

Good thing that one of the classroom is open for some reasons unknown to them. Immediately they removed their jackets and dump it on the chairs to dry. And Daichi is DEFINITELY NOT LOOKING at Suga's direction as he is removing his wet jersey.

Fine! He is looking!

He looked away when he felt a blush forming on his cheeks. He look towards Suga's direction again and saw a pout on his lips while looking towards the window. Then he glared at him and Daichi flinched a bit.

"This is all Daichi's fault!"

And that's the start of their current predicament.

Daichi sighed and scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do. He looks around the classroom then his eyes landed on the roll of tissue paper at the back of the classroom and his eyes lit up at an idea.

Suga watched through the corner of his eyes while sitting at a chair as Daichi fussed over at the back of the room. He's quite curious as to what Daichi is doing but then he's still pretending to be angry. Daichi always do the sweetest things when Suga makes him feel guilty and Suga wants to be spoiled at the moment.

When Daichi turns around he immediately focused his gaze outside again. Daichi went near the windows, he looks like he's hanging something and when Daichi stepped back he saw it.

Tissue papers that are tied by strings to make it look like little ghosts. 'Toru toru bozu?' Suga asked internally.

Daichi stepped back, clapped his hands and closed his eyes like he's praying. "Rain rain go away, come again another day. Little Suga wants to play. So rain rain go away." Daichi open one his eyes to peak at Suga and a cheeky grin attached to his lips.

Suga looks like he's constipated. Daichi looks so freakin' cute doing that and he wants to laugh so hard but he's stopping himself because he remembered that he's pretending to be angry. Then the words that left Daichi's mouth earlier came into his mind and he belatedly realize, "Did you just call me little??!!" He looks scandalized and really angry now.

Daichi laughs hard and walk towards where Suga is sitting. He sat on the table though and looks outside at the pouring rain. "No. I didn't call you that." He said with an easy smile. Suga frowned and was about to say something when Daichi interrupted him.

"I called you a shrimp." Daichi said with a teasing grin and looking down at him. "DAICHI! YOU PRICK!" Suga hit Daichi's thigh which is the most reachable. Daichi pretended it hurt but then he started laughing and Suga hit him again.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Daichi admitted defeat and Suga pouts at him. He's so cute Daichi wants to kiss that pout away. He might as well do.

The twinkle of mirth and teasing in Daichi's eyes changed into something. Something that Suga is familiar with but he's too shy to admit. Daichi's going to do something for sure.

"What?" He ask a bit nervously. Why is his heart pounding? Daichi leaned towards him bending his body to slowly descend on Suga's lips, and the said guy had that beautiful blush on his face as he look up at him. Suga is really beautiful.

"I'm gonna kiss you." Daichi said sofly and so low that it makes Suga's heart and gut do some acrobatics. "E-e-eh?"

As Daichi's lips is about to land on his he immediately clamp both his hand on his mouth hiding them from Daichi who looks at him surprised at the sudden action.

"N-no." Suga said his voice muffled by his hands and his face burning. Daichi smirk then he immediately placed a kiss on Suga's temple. As if it was on fire, Suga's hands touched his forehead.

He was shocked at what Daichi did. That was so sweet and intimate. But then Daichi's eyes had that 'cat-ate-the-canary' look, "Gotcha." He said in that still low voice. The next thing Suga realize is Daichi's lips on his, warm despite the cold air.

He just got tricked! By his own boyfriend to boot!!

But then he felt Daichi's tounge licking his lower lip asking for entrance, which he granted with a small whimper making Daichi groan at that.

Their kiss got deeper and Suga can feel a familiar warmth spreading throughout his body. Daichi tilted Suga's face more to deepen the kiss. His mouth darting anywhere inside Suga's mouth. Mapping everything in there like he always did. And Daichi can feel the small tremors coming from Suga's body and he can also feel the aching of his own back since he was bended over.

Groaning, Daichi detached himself from that warm cavern, step down from the table, pulled Suga on his feet, pushed him to be seated on the said table and made himself comfortable in between Suga's opened legs.

He starts kissing his silver-haired angel again. More aggressively this time. Planting his hands on slim waist and grinding his hips towards the other eliciting a wonderful whimper and moan that is a song to Daichi's ears.

Suga never noticed anything that happened really, the moment Daichi's lips touched his. Daichi's kisses always makes him feel light-headed, like he's floating and the nips and tugs on his lips is what is grounding him.

That's why he was shocked when Daichi grinded against him. How did he end up being on the table? He whimpered and moan at the sudden action. Since when did the temperature rises? He forgot his earlier inhibitions because Daichi is kissing him senseless again. His lips are gonna be bruised for sure.

Then Daichi's mouth travel south. From Suga's jaw down to his slender neck nipping and sucking hard where his pulse is (Suga shuddered at that) going down to where his neck meets his shoulder licking there and doing the same thing to the other side of his neck.

When there's no more skin Daichi tugged at Suga's shirt removing it in one swift motion then continuing his descent from the collarbones that he loves so much.

His hands started moving too like it have a mind of its own. Doing the same thing his mouth is doing. Feeling every dips and forming muscles in Suga's sexy body. The pad of his thumb found a perk nipple and oh god Daichi loved the way Suga let out a moan at that. He starts pinching and twisting them loving the way Suga shudders.

Of course Daichi is a fair man. He's not one to play favorites. (Well Suga is an exception) He makes sure that the other nipple is not being neglected though. His mouth closes around it and starts sucking and playing with it with his tongue.

And Suga thought he's going to cum just with nipple play. His breathing is so heavy like air is being a problem. And he was getting so hot.

His eyes shot open when he felt hands tugging at his pants and that's when he realized it. The rain had stopped.

"Daichi." He called out tugging Daichi's hair a bit. The other was too immersed on what he's doing.

"Daichi!." He said louder and patting him urgently on the back. The other ignored him.

Frustrated he smack Daichi on the head. HARD. "DAICHI!" "WHAT?" The other replied quiet annoyed that he was distrubed.

"The rain stopped." Suga said matter of factly. Daichi looked behing him and yes the rain had stopped and the sun started blaring his light. Daichi shrugged then looked back at the flushed sexy man in front of him. Oh this is better than sunshine.

Daichi leaned to kiss him but Suga pushed him away. "I want to play now." Daichi smirked and Suga knows that fuckin' smirk meant something devious. And that devious thinking involve Daichi grinding his hips towards Suga's proving his point of 'how can you play when you're so hard?' The prick!

Suga let out a moan and then the delicious friction is gone. He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to see Daichi tugging the curtains over the windows casting darkness in the classroom.

"Daichi what are you doing?" He asked being nervous and excited at the same time. "You said you wanted to play." Daichi said and he still had that stupid smirk.

Suga blushed at the secret dirty innuendo. "I said I wanted to play. But with balls!" Suga immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. That came out wrong. "I-- i mean.. I mean volleyballs!! Not that.... that.. kind of balls.." Suga's face burned. He wanted to be swallowed by the earth now.

Daichi's eyes turned darker the same way it always did when he's getting horny as hell for Suga or when Suga gets so sexy and at the moment it's both reasons.

"Oh don't worry Suga. We're definitely going to play with BALLS. Mine and yours."

And with that Daichi jumped on Suga because he can't wait any longer.

 

********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I did not just do that... Did I?? I thought I might be able to do it.. Well I thought wrong... There's still next time.... ;) and forgive my horrible sense of humour... XD
> 
> I really don't get t concept of toru toru bozu aside from you hang it up so that the rain stops and someone said to me that you can even make a wish with it. Can anyone tell me??
> 
> Anyway.... So how was it?? Did you guys like this??
> 
> Thanks again to @chiihun in tumblr for that wonderful art that is the muse of this fanfic. *hugs and kisses*  
> ＼(^O^)／
> 
> And thank you for reading!! You're votes and comments/thoughts are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Ja ne~~~
> 
> ELIE


End file.
